Täuschungsmanöver
'Täuschungsmanöver '''ist die zwölfte Episode der 11. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Kurt, der Bruder von Baileys Mann Ben, wird ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Wie sich herausstellt, unterzieht er sich gerade ohne das Wissen seiner Familie einer Geschlechtsumwandlung, doch Ben kann damit nicht umgehen. Maggie findet heraus, dass Meredith am Wochenende nicht bei Derek war und vermutet, dass sie fremdgeht. Und eine Patientin, die immer wieder ohnmächtig wird, gesteht den Ärzten, dass sie nur so tut als ob, weil sie ihren Freund nicht erträgt. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner (credit only) * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery * Caterina Scorsone als Dr. Amelia Shepherd * Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson * Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards * Kelly McCreary als Dr. Maggie Pierce * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd (credit only) Gast-Stars * Geena Davis als Dr. Nicole Herman * Debbie Allen als Dr. Catherine Avery * Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren * Benjamin Patterson als Rosaline Warren * Amelia Rose Blaire als Hillary List * Charlie Bodin als Todd Co-Stars * Shi Ne Nielson als Sanitäter * Juan Antonio als Heißer Kerl Musik * '''Raising Hands Raising Hell Raise 'Em High '''von ''The Wind & the Wave * 'A Heartbreak '''von ''Angus & Julia Stone * 'Let It Go '''von ''James Bay * 'Weekend '''von ''Priory Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel The Great Pretender ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''The Platters. Intro Jeder hat etwas zu verbergen. Wir posaunen unsere Geheimnisse nicht einfach in die Welt hinaus. So könnten wir oder andere Leute verletzt werden. Wir müssen entscheiden, wie viel wir preisgeben und die ganze Wahrheit für uns behalten. Outro Es ist beängstigend, sein Schutzschild abzulegen. Angst macht uns zurückhaltend. Ist das so falsch? Vielleicht. Wahrscheinlich. Und dennoch. Es schadet nicht, sich etwas bedeckt zu halten, einen Rest für sich zu behalten. Es ist riskant, alle Geheimnisse preiszugeben. Man sollte nicht mit der ganzen Wahrheit rausrücken und sich Gott oder sonst wem aussetzen. Sobald die ganze Wahrheit raus ist, müssen wir uns ihr stellen. Zitate * Arizona: Hey, entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung. * Herman: Drei OP's heute, Robbins! Die machen sich nicht von alleine! * Arizona: Ich weiß, ich mach das schon! Oh, Wilson hat sich einfach in die Dusche gedrängelt. Läuft die immer nackt durch die Gegend? * Stephanie: Nein, jedenfalls nicht im Krankenhaus. * Arizona: Assistenzärzte außer Rand und Band! * Herman: Wohnen Sie mit Assistenzärzten unter einem Dach? * Arizona: Oh Gott, ist das Ding noch an?? * Herman: Suchen Sie sich was Eigenes! Ich brauch Sie hier mit voller Konzentration. * Amelia: Legen Sie sich hin, Nicole! * Herman: Wilson ist einfach mit zu Ihnen in die Dusche gestiegen? * Arizona: Ja. Nein. Äh, sie hat sich vorgedrängelt. * Herman: Hat sie Sie angemacht? * Amelia: Unwahrscheinlich. * Arizona: Nein! Es reicht. Themawechsel! * Herman: Assistenzärzte außer Rand und Band!! ---- * Maggie: Ich wollte dir nur sagen, ich will dich nicht verurteilen. Aber ich bin 'ne schlechte Lügnerin. * Meredith: Ich versteh nicht, was du meinst. * Maggie: Du bist mit einem Koffer voller Dessous über's Wochenende weggefahren. * Meredith: Ja, ich... * Maggie: Und Derek hat mich drei mal angerufen und mich gefragt, wo du bist. In der selben Zeit hast du mir getextet, dass ihr Spaß miteinander habt. Also ganz gleich was du gemacht hast, egal mit wem, ihm.. Ihr... Ihn..., wem auch immer! Es war nicht mit ihm. Das ist alles. Ich möchte gerne für dich da sein, aber ich kann auch Derek gut leiden. Ich hasse es, zu lügen. ---- * Arizona: Das ist kein Zustand. * Herman: Robbins, gehen wir uns waschen! * Arizona: Ich komme! Kaufen Sie ihr doch einfach einen Morgenmantel! * Alex: Warum sollte ich das machen? * Herman: Geht es um die nackte Assistenzärztin? Ohh, Sie und Wilson sind ein Paar! * Arizona: Können wir das lassen? Das tut nichts zur... * Alex: Und sie begrapscht gerne Assistenzärzte. * Herman: Ach wirklich? * Arizona: Nein, das stimmt nicht!! * Alex: Letztes Jahr gab's so einen Fall. Die Personalabteilung wurde tätig. Jetzt gibt's Vorschriften. * Herman: Was denn, Ihretwegen? Robbins, das ist unglaublich! * Arizona: Das reicht! Sie halten jetzt beide Ihren Mund, okay?? Das ist unangebracht. Sie ist Assistenzärztin, ich bin ihre Vorgesetzte. Ich steh auf Frauen. Da sollte man Missverständnisse vermeiden. * Alex: Ich bin darauf gespannt, was es auch sein wird. * Arizona: Ich bring Sie um! * Jo: Hey! * Alex: Hey! Du musst anfangen, im Haus 'nen Slip zu tragen. Robbins inspiziert nämlich deinen Hintern. * Arizona: Nein! Nein Alex, das ist Unsinn! Sie müssen keinen Slip anziehen. Ihr Hintern ist süß. * Herman: Das ist meldepflichtig. * Arizona: Nein, ich... Ich hasse Sie alle!! Ich hab eine OP! * Herman: Das ist abgefahren! ---- * Meredith: Ich bin zum Flughafen gefahren, durch die Sicherheitskontrollen gegangen, hoch zum Gate, meine Boardinggruppe wurde aufgerufen, und ich stand einfach da. Ich war erstarrt. Ich konnte nicht an Bord gehen. Ich hab die Maschine durch die Glasscheibe wegfliegen sehen und ich bin in mein Auto gestiegen und losgefahren. * Maggie: Oh, Meredith * Meredith: Ich hätte es keinem erklären können, wieso ich nicht in die Maschine gestiegen bin, um meinen Mann zu besuchen. Also bin ich in eins der Hotels am Flughafen gefahren. * Maggie: Und du bist das ganze Wochenende allein geblieben? * Meredith: Ja! * Maggie: Es war dir peinlich. Du hast dich versteckt. Kann ich irgendwie verstehen. * Meredith: Im Grunde genommen... * Maggie: Nein, nein! Ist schon in Ordnung. Du brauchst nichts mehr zu sagen. Das muss schrecklich gewesen sein! Diese billigen Hotelzimmer sind grauenvoll. Es muss unerträglich gewesen sein. Du warst einsam und beschämt und ich hab's noch schlimmer gemacht, indem ich dich genervt und dir Fragen gestellt hab, anstatt einfach nur für dich... Ich kann voll und ganz verstehen, wieso du es mir nicht erzählt hast. Wäre mir das passiert, hätte ich es auch niemandem gesagt. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid. Aber ich danke dir, dass du's mir gesagt hast. * Meredith: Danke für dein Verständnis. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Episode